mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Beau/Gallery
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png Fluttershy gasping at two locals S3E1.png Fluttershy frustrated S3E1.png Fluttershy creeping behind locals S3E1.png Assertive Fluttershy S3E1.png Fluttershy 'Oh that's okay' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'You look really busy' S3E1.png Bouncing Pinkie S3E1.png Crystal Ponies walking to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack welcomes Crystal Ponies to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack guides Crystal Ponies through the Faire S3E01.png Crystal Ponies having fun at the Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash accosting Amber Waves S3E01.png Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Crystal Ponies crowd around Rarity S3E02.png Watching ponies are rejuvenated by Rarity S3E2.png Pony crowd approaches Rarity S3E2.png Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png Crowd of ponies look at Rarity S3E2.png Crowd of ponies happy S3E2.png Spike running up to Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'I'm coming with you' S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Local ponies looking at Twilight S3E2.png Happy stallion approaching S3E2.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png MEEP S3E02.png Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Applejack keeping depressed Crystal Ponies away from the fake crystal heart S3E02.png Depressed Crystal Ponies shocked S3E02.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Rarity 'The real one is..' S3E2.png Applejack 'On its way!' S3E2.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Crystal ponies watch Cadance's shield fail S3E02.png Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png Princess Cadance crystal heart S3E2.png Princess Cadance such glory S3E2.png Crystal Ponies looking at the Crystal Heart S3E02.png The Crystal Heart back to its place S3E02.png Crystal Ponies energized S3E02.png Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png King Sombra "Stop!" S3E02.png The Crystal Heart bursting from the collected power of the Crystal Ponies S3E02.png Princess Cadance victory at hand S3E2.png The ponies get crystallized S03E02.png Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking Crystal Ponies S3E2.png Happy Crystal Ponies 2 S3E2.png Games Ponies Play Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Trade Ya! Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Equestria Games First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Crystal Pony walking up to Spike S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Crystal Ponies in the palace square S4E25.png Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Season five The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Crystal Ponies in chains S5E25.png King Sombra looking at his army S5E25.png King Sombra's mind-controlled army S5E25.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Princess Luna "already started to gather" S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy in front of the crowd S6E2.png Applejack speaking to the crowd of Crystal Ponies S6E2.png RD "I am a hundred percent sure the Crystalling isn't happening" S6E2.png Ponies shocked by magic blast S6E2.png Ponies look up S6E2.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow in front of the Crystal Empire crowd S6E2.png Crystal Pony crowd gasp S6E2.png The evacuation begins S6E2.png An overhead shot of the crystal ponies being evacuated S6E2.png Rainbow running with the other ponies S6E2.png AJ "Just a little bit further, y'all!" S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "She's beautiful!" S6E2.png Pin Pony in tearful joy S6E2.png The Crystal Ponies bowing and making the streets glow blue S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png The Times They Are A Changeling Glamour Gleam "it's Spike the Brave and Glorious!" S6E16.png Amber Waves "come to save us yet again!" S6E16.png Crystal Ponies tossing Spike into the air S6E16.png Spike "save you from what?" S6E16.png Crystal Ponies cheering for Spike S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle "why was everypony hiding?" S6E16.png Amber Laurel "sure looks like Princess Twilight" S6E16.png Scarlet Heart "how can we be sure?" S6E16.png Crystal stallion "either one of them could be the..." S6E16.png Amber Laurel, Scarlet Heart, and stallion worried S6E16.png Amber Laurel gasps in horror S6E16.png Amber Laurel freaking out S6E16.png Scarlet Heart tells everypony to run S6E16.png Crystal Arrow mirror image S6E16.png Crystal Arrow and Thorax as Crystal Arrow S6E16.png Crystal Arrow scared of Thorax S6E16.png